Changes: authors cut
by lildreamer99
Summary: Starts out kind of the same as the original but i'm takin gthe plot a whole different way. Rory Conlon finally finds her long lost brother, Mitchell(better know as Spot) but life is not all fun and games.Along with the newsies, they run into many problems
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the newsies! They belong to Disney! But I do own the people who I make up and what not.  
  
I decided to re-write this fanfic cause I think that is has some potential but it needs some changes ~ Katie  
  
Changes Chapter 1: Background info  
  
Her name, Aurora Colon, but better know as Rory (a/n: hehe! That's my friend's dog name, I love that name!) to those who she called her friends. She had flaming red hair with bright green eye, she was about 5'4 and was one hell of a fighter. Her family didn't exist in her life. She had a mother named Cali, father named Christopher, one brother, Mitchell who was two years older than her, and a sister Melody who was three years younger than her. Her mother died giving birth to her sister Melody, and after that her father was never the same, and thus began his drinking problem. It wasn't bad the first 5 years, but as his problem grew so did the severity of his beatings. In the beginning her father only beat her brother, Eric. This lasted for 2 years before he finally ran away. He said good bye to her and explained why he had to leave but Rory was still hurt by the fact that he would just leave her and Melody like that. Rory was 10 at the time when Mitchell ran away and Melody was 7.  
  
Soon with no Mitchell to beat her father eventually moved on to her. Between that beatings from her father and taking care of her sister she learned how to fight. She had made friends with some of the 'streetrats' as her father called them. These new friends of hers taught her one of the basic survival needs, how to fight.  
  
One night when she came home from one of her 'fighting lessons' she noticed that her sister looked very pale. Her sister had come down with Ammonia, and died a week later. Two years after Eric left (a/n: I'm trying to give you a sense of how much time passed and what not). Rory was devastated because her sister was that only part of her family left that she actually cared about, and now it was just her and her father! The beatings became more frequent and harder. Every time she would try and fight her father off but never succeeded. It seemed the harder she tried the more pain she was in. Her friends urged her to leave but she never listened to them. Until one day she took her fate into her own hands and did something that would change her life forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her dad stumbled in more drunk that she had ever seen him. She just shrank back in the corner hoping he wouldn't notice her. But he indeed noticed her. He walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair (she was 13 at the time) and threw her across the room. Rory stood up she was determined not to let him see her cry, right then at that moment she decided never to let anyone she her cry again, crying was for weaklings, she was defiantly not weak.  
  
Soon she felt her fathers fist make contact with her face. This was nothing new so she just thought that this was another one of his beatings. She soon realized that this was not another on of his beatings. Rory saw that look in her fathers eyes and in them was pure hate. She knew that only one of them would get out of this alive. She tried to fight back but it was useless, not matter how hard she fought he just kept coming back and striking harder.  
  
The pain soon became unbearable. She collapsed to the ground and just laid there while he beat her. She couldn't do anything to stop him, she was paralyzed with fear and pain. A few minutes passes and he showed no sign of letting up anytime soon, she figured that she would be the one that end up dead.  
  
Soon she heard the door to their apartment open and standing there was her friend, her savior, his name was Austin, he was 15 and from Austin Texas, hence that name. He ran over and ripped her father off her and threw him on the ground. Her father hit his head rather hard on the ground. With already being drunk and the hit he had just sustained, he was knocked unconscious. Austin picked up Rory and took her away from the place where she had lived, her 'home'. That's all she could remember cause after she was in Austin's arms she passed out.  
  
She woke up three days later to see Austin and many unfamiler faces looking at her. She looked around to see where she was, it looked to be an abandoned factory of some sort. She was right. Austin explained that this was where he lived with a few of his friends, they were somewhat of what one would consider a 'gang'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory was sitting on the roof of the building where she lived. It was an abandoned factory. Her and 'her boys' lived there, they now considered themselves a gang. They worked as pickpockets on the streets of the Bronx.  
  
Her boys where Austin who was now 17 he had short blonde hair with a greenish blueish eyes was about 5'7 and very good looking, but to Rory he was just a friend, nothing more (Rory was now 15). Tiny,16 who had jet black hair and what almost looked like black eyes but they were just a really dark brown and tan skin, was about 5'4ft and very built. Reffy,17, who had brown hair with blue eyes, was about 5'6 and got his name because of how many times he had been in the refuge. Bullseye,15, who also had brown hair, brown eyes and was very tan, he was Italian, and last but no least Aces, Aces,16 had dirty blonde hair green eyes and was about 5'5 feet, he got his name because he loved playing poker. This was her family now Rory thought as she was pulled back to reality by Austin coming up onto the roof.  
  
"Hey girl (a/n: I'm going to write it without the accents, imagine them)" Austin said.  
  
"Heya" She responded.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked but he was sure he already knew.  
  
"Me family, if my father is still alive and looking for me" she said.  
  
"Ah, well its getting late you might want to come in, we gotta get up bright and early tomorrow for another day of 'work'" he told her, Austin was like Rory's older brother, he looked out for her and vise-versa.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming, but ya know I wouldn't exactly call what we do work" she said while laughing. He smiled and began to laugh. They walked down stairs but Rory's mind was still wondering about what ever happened to her brother. Is he still alive? If he is where is he? Have I even forgiven him yet? Thinking about this made her even more tired so she headed over to her bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
But her questions would soon be answered.  
  
A/N: how'd ya like it? Review and tell me what ya think. I know that this chapter was a little slow but I promise they'll get better. If any of you want to be in the story just tell me and I'll be glad to do it =) 


	2. Trip to Manhattan

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, but I do own the characters I make u pand what not.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Trip to Manhattan  
  
The next day Rory and Austin decided to venture outside of the Bronx. They decided to head to Manhattan because they were sure that that was the place with the richest people walking around the streets and that they would make a bundle.  
  
They got up earlier than they normally did so that they could get ready and then set off for Manhattan. While they were walking there they noticed many newsies out selling their papes, or 'hawlkin the headlines' as they called it. Rory's began wondering what it would be like to live the life of a newsie. Mitchell had always told her stories of the many adventures newsies had that he had heard from his friends.  
  
When they finally got to Manhattan they began their 'work'. They would pick out people who looked like the easiest targets and go for them. They were doing fine until around 12:00.  
  
They decided to hit a man dressed in a full suit, he looked like the perfect target. Just as Rory grabbed the wallet out of his pocket he turned around and saw her. With the wallet still in her hands she ran as fast as her feet could take her, she was running so fast that Austin didn't even notice her until she was very far away from him. He too began to run to catch up to her to make sure she wasn't thrown in the Refuge, again.  
  
Rory was sprinting down the street not looking where she was going, she could hear the whistles of the bulls in the background, all she was thinking about was how much she did not want to go back to the refuge, she had been there one to many times! She was grasped back to reality when she felt herself collide with something hard and hit the ground. She looked up and saw a boy standing there he was probably 17 he had piercing blue eye and blonde hair, with a sling shot and gold tipped cane hanging from his belt. Boy he didn't look too happy!  
  
"Watch were your going goil!" he shouted. 'Gosh he looks so familiar' Rory thought.  
  
"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied at the moment" she stated with a hint of sarcasm. "And anyway, what makes you think you're so great that you can tell me what to do?" She could tell that at this point the boy was getting pissed and she was too.  
  
"Well, I just happen to be the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, I'se Spot Conlon." He said. Rory looked like she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Did you say that your last name is Conlon?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, do you have a hearing problem or something?" He asked getting a little annoyed.  
  
"What's your first name?" She asked.  
  
"That ain't none of your business girl!" he shouted.  
  
"Its Mitchell isn't it? ISN'T IT!" she was yelling at this point. Spots face when blank, his face showed no emotion. He knew he recognized this girl.  
  
"Rrrr.ory?" He asked very slowly.  
  
"Yea, its me! I can't believe-" Their little reunion was cut short by a bull come up from behind and grabbing Rory. He dragged her off before Spot could do anything about it. Just at that moment Austin ran up to Spot.  
  
"Hey did you happened to see a girl with bright red hair? Ya couldn't have missed her she was running as if she had a fire in her pants" he said laughing inside.  
  
"Yea she was just here. The bulls got her. She's my sister!" Spot told Austin.  
  
"So your Mitchell? Huh?" Austin said in return.  
  
"Hey how did you know that?" Spot asked.  
  
"Well you sister had been my best friend for many years now, she lives with my and my boys and is a member of our gang." Austin explained.  
  
"Oh.a gang, eh?" Spot wasn't surprised he always knew his sister was tough. But his mind kept racing back to that fact that at this moment she was being dragged into the refuge.  
  
"But if you're the leader of the Brooklyn newsies why are you in Manhattan?" Austin asked.  
  
"I'm visiting some friends" He said in return. "Alright we need to get Rory out of the Refuge tonight, I'm not losing her again!" He with a fiery look in his eyes.  
  
"Uh. Spot, I think Rory will be fine, this is her 5th time in the joint" Austin informed him.  
  
"5 TIMES! 5 TIMES SHE HAS BEEN IN THE REFUGE? For what?" he asked taking a break from his yelling.  
  
"Mostly for pickpocketing, once for gambling" Austin told Spot.  
  
"What your name?" Spot asked.  
  
"Austin."  
  
"Alright, Austin, come with me, I'm going to visit some friends, and while were there we'll come up with a plan to get Rory out of the Refuge, I have some friends there that could help" Spot said. Austin agreed, but he secretly knew that Rory would be able to get herself out. But he followed Spot any ways.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory kicked and screamed the whole way to the refuge. When she got there they threw her in to a cell. These cells were used for the new comers, they were usually only left in there for a couple hours. But while she was in the cell Rory was coming up with a plan in her head of how to get herself out. She couldn't stay in there when she had just found her brother, Mitchell, she had finally found him! Rorys thoughts drifted back to her plan, she knew what she was going to do, she had done this many times before. 


	3. Chapter 3

Changes Chapter 3  
  
Getting Out  
  
At Tibbys ~  
  
Spot dragged Austin into a restaurant that was called 'tibbys'. When they got in the restaurant Austin noticed that is was filled with boys, but not just any boys they were newsies. Austin followed Spot over to a table where there was a group of boys sitting.  
  
"Heya Spottie, what brings you into Manhattan?" a boy wearing a cowboy hat asked.  
  
"Well I was just coming over to see how things were going but on my way over I had a little run in with someone." Spot answered.  
  
"Who's your friend? And who'd ya have a run in with?" The kid asked again.  
  
"Oh, This is Austin, Austin this here is Jack or Cowboy. The one with the cigar in his mouth is racetrack or race. The one with the eye patch is Kid Blink or just Blink." When he said their name they looked towards Austin and nodded. "Oh yea, Jack ya remember how I said that I had a sister?" Spot asked.  
  
"Yea, Rory was her name, wasn't it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yea, but on my way over here she ran into me, she was running from the bulls, but then they got here before I had a chance to do anything. So right now she's in the slammer." Spot explained. "Man, I have not seen her in like five years! Wow".  
  
"Ah so now yer here to see if me and my guys could help you get her out?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yea, basically" Spot said  
  
"Sure, we'd do anything for Spot Colnon." The one named race said. Spot just sent him a death glare and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"No problem" Jack said.  
  
"Umm. Guys I pretty sure that Rory could get herself out. I mean she has been in the Refuge many times and only once was she caught when she tried to escape" Austin explained.  
  
"Yea, well she may be able to get her self out but she's not going to this time, cause were gunna help her." Spot said.  
  
"Alright" Austin said. "Ok, well leave tonight when it gets dark, Race, Blink, and umm. Skittery, you can help us." Jack said they all looked at him and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the refuge *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They still had not taken Rory out of her cell. 'Well they're not as dumb as I thought' Rory said to herself. It was now getting dark out, rory decided that this was the time to pull off her plan. With her luck the guard outside the door had fallen asleep with the keys to her cell hanging out of his pocket. 'Ok maybe they are as dumb as I thought' rory said to herself.  
  
She reached through and grabbed the keys, she pulled them away from the guard very slowly. Yes, she got them. Now she had to unlock the cell without making any loud noise that would wake any body up. With ease she got the door open. She slipped the keys back in where she had gotten them and then slowly headed out onto the roof.  
  
She got on the roof and looked around. 'Ok how the hell am I going to get out' she thought. Just then she noticed a tree with in jumping distance. 'Perfect' she said. She was going to jump from the roof to the tree that was just outside the gates and then she would be free.  
  
Just then she heard a guard behind her shout something. She did not hear his exact words but it did not take a genius the figure what he said.  
  
She ran with all her might and jumped, then she grabbed onto one of the limbs on the tree and made her way down to the ground. Just a she saw the gate open and a few guards come running out and yelling at her.  
  
"Your not escaping this time Conlon, I have heard things about you!" a guard said as he came up to her side. Rory tried to run but she was soon surrounded. 'Shit' she thought to herself. She was really screwed this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back at the lodging house ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright boys lets go" Spot said. They all walked out of the lodging house. They made their way through alleys so that they wouldn't be seen. Just as they were standing outside the Refuge's gate they saw a girl jump from the roof to a tree. At that moment Austin knew who that was.  
  
"Guys meet Rory" he said pointing to the girl climbing down from the tree. Just then they noticed the guards pouring out of the front gate.  
  
"Aww shit this ain't good!" Jack said pointing out the obvious.  
  
Soon the guards had her surrounded. They were making their circle smaller and smaller. Rory had no where to go. She was trapped. One reached down and grabbed her she responded with a quick right hook to his right eye. She got the one guard off her but she didn't realize how stupid the move she just made was. With one swift move one of the guards hit Rory on the head causing her to lose conscious. Her body fell to the ground and a blood trickled from the fresh cut on the front of her head. One of the guards picked her up and carried her limp body back into the refuge and this time they decided that they would leave her in her own room with out windows, so that she could not escape and no one could help her escape.  
  
Spot, Austin, Jack, Skittery, Race and Blink just watched, there was nothing they could do. They had a feeling that Rory would not escape the refuge this time and that she would be forced to stay her whole sentence. But Rory had made a huge mistake, she had become and enemy of Smith (the new head guy of the refuge, he has snyders old job). Once you try to escape and Smith finds out he will make sure that your life is hell. Also there's that fact the she is a Conlon, and he hated her brother so her took his anger towards Spot and used it on her. Little did Rory know that she had made and enemy that would cause her whole life to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How do you like it? I'll never know unless you REVIEW! *First person to review gets a cookie =)* 


End file.
